Ria Cros
'''Name: '''Ria Cross '''Age: '''Immortal '''Species: '''Wind Nymph '''Mother: '''Aura, titaness of the breeze, and the fresh, cool air of early morning '''Father: '''Krateros/Harry Cross '''Personality: '''Ria is quiet and reserved when meeting people, due to her mother's actions, she's closed up, not wanting to be labelled as something she isn't. She never ever speaks about her mother, and if she does, she'll say she's a titaness, and nothing more. Generally, she's quite outspoken and isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes in. She's more confident around other nymphs and spirits, as she personally feels that they can connect with her better than demigods and demititans. '''History: '''As Aura was being turned into a stream by Zeus, a cool breeze went past her. From that, she created a baby girl, using up some of her remaining power. To give this baby girl some appearance, she used the aura of a nearby person to help complete the creation of this baby girl. The use of a man's aura was unknown to Aura. She got a Aurae, a breeze nymph, to take the girl to the person who she had used the aura from, which happened to be Krateros. Krateros happily accepted the girl as his own, and raised her in Athens. The family lived in peace until the girl was 12, and when her father chased some nymphs who were vowed maidens, Artemis punished him by sending some wild dogs to hunt him down. At the time, the girl was facing her first monster attack. The monster, unknown. Whilst running from said monster, the girl ran into Artemis, who killed the monster and asked the girl her name. After the goddess' departure, the girl became a worshipper of Artemis, and when she was 16, and had a few monster attacks, she joined the hunt. For the next 1000 or so years, the girl was a trusted member of the hunt, yet when Artemis found out that the girl was not only a daughter of the titaness who compared her body to Artemis' and to be the 'daughter' of the man who chased some vowed maidens, she took away the girl's immortality, forcing her to leave the hunt. Only weeks after leaving the hunt, the girl was targetted by a few monsters. This time, the monsters were hellhounds, and due to the girl's huntress knowledge, she managed to kill the beast with ease. After it, she prayed to the gods for someone to give her a better life or some purpose in life. One god answered her prayers; Hades. The girl went to Hades, and he entrusted her with the role of telling people who had died recently that was close to them, or even tell them beforehand when they were going to die. The girl, whilst doing this job, was pursued by one of the wind gods, Aeolus. Unknown to him that the girl was working for Hades, he turned her into a wind nymph, so that she could be immortal and be with him. At first, the girl didn't know she was immortal, until a different nymph told her that she was a wind nymph. Soon news got to Hades, and he went straight to Aeolus. After a few arguments, the gods agreed that the girl should resume her work as the "death bringer", until a set date. After that date, she'd become a free wind nymph. Up until the year of 1880, the girl continued to be a death bringer, but once she passed that year, she was a free nymph. Since Aeolus had a soft spot for the girl he had once tried to persue, he told her of camp, and told her to go there. Eventually the girl did, and lived there until around 1980, when she went out and adopted the name Ria Cross and tried to begin a semi-normal life. She was adopted by fellow wind spirit Harry, who took the same last name as Ria did. For the next 30 years, the two lived together. Occasionally, Ria would go round and bring the news of death, but typically, she didn't, staying at home with Harry. After said 30 years, Ria decided to go back to camp, where she essentially "worked" for both the Aeolus and Hades Cabins. Category:Character Ideas